


Fifth Time's the charm.

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: Four times Becky manages to stuff things up. The fifth time everything goes to plan. Cross posted to FF.Net





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I honestly don't know what came to my mind when I first wrote this, all I can remember is Becky hugging Nikki tightly after saving her from Alexa and Carmella's vicious assault on a episode of SmackDown late last year.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters and mentions of different PPV and events are owned by Vince McMahon and their owners.

1.

"Did you hear that John broke up with Nikki?"

Those words perked the Irish Lasskicker up, though she did refrain from letting out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight and instead opted for an uninterested shrug. "Why should I be concerned about our new longest-reigning Divas champion?" she asked flatly while raising an eyebrow at Paige. "I have to hear about their lovey-dovey relationship whenever those videos for Total Divas show up during one of the shows."

Paige scoffed at her friends antics and violently thumped her on the back with an open hand.

"What was that for?"

"I'm not stupid y'know, I've seen you make those disgusting gooey eyes whenever Nikki is around and you think no one is looking," the Anti-Diva said. "C'mon go to Nikki and tell her! With your ability to trip over your own feet, you could probably knock her off her feet."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Hearing Nikki's voice made Becky jump slightly as she whirled around to stare at the Divas champion, who's eyes were suspiciously red and puffy. "Oh, we-we were talking about Charlotte!" Becky stated loudly as Paige face-palmed and sighed. "We were thinking of taking her out for ten-pin bowling."

"Oh." Nikki replied quietly.

It sounded as if Nikki was disappointed, but Becky noted it down as a trick her mind was playing, and instead gave the Bella a lopsided grin. "Well it was nice seeing ya, but we gotta split." she laughed as Paige face-palmed once again. The Anti-Diva grabbed her friend by the collar of her black coat, said a quick farewell and walked away before said friend decided to embarrass herself.

'She bloody owes me for this.' Paige thought.

2.

Becky knew she should be celebrating Charlotte's win, her best friend had won the Divas title, thus ending Nikki's historic reign. But seeing the defeated look on the now former champion's face as Alicia and Brie carried her away from the ring made Becky feel slightly guilty, she didn't want to acknowledge that feeling right now, this was Charlotte's moment and she needed to be there for her.

After leaving the ring, Becky made her way up the ramp, went through Gorilla and made a dash for Nikki's locker room. When she got to the door, she stopped suddenly and started to hesitate. What was she meant to say? A "Well at least you tried your best!" would have her thrown out of the locker room or a smoothie dumped on her head, and while people did joke her hair color rivaled an orange, she didn't want to look like a fruit salad.

"What do you want?"

"Eh?"

Brie fixed the confused red-head with a cool glare while resting her hands on her hips, she kept glaring, silently hoping Becky would crack and run off to her 'best friends' with her tail between her legs. She growled softly when Becky gave her dumbfounded look, obviously the Irish woman was immune to death glares, and instead said "My sister's had enough humiliation for one night, she doesn't need the goofball from PCB harassing her right now. So leave before I send Foxy out here to deal with you." Brie hissed before slamming the door in Becky's face.

"Rude..." Becky mumbled. She turned around and slowly walked back to the Divas locker room.

'Orange ya glad they didn't have any smoothie.' The Irish Lasskicker snickered at her pun.

3.

A certain Bella Twin's appearance had not been seen around the locker rooms since another humiliating defeat at Hell In A Cell by the hands of Charlotte, and said twin would've been a blessing in disguise for Becky right now. Especially with Paige once again betraying those close to her, the girl could never keep people around for more than six months, and being called irrelevant honestly didn't help Becky's self-esteem at times.

Tonight's edition of a Raw was going to be all about the 2015 Slammy Awards and Becky wasn't amused, she wasn't even in the category for Diva of the Year, nor was she in the Breakout Star of the Year group.

"What's got you looking all mopey?"

"Nikki, is that you?"

"Well I can't be Brie, since her boobs are small." Nikki chuckled softly.

Becky's face went bright pink as she pulled her gaze away from Nikki and focused on her shoelaces. She inhaled sharply, silently praying to whatever deity was listening. What wasn't helping this situation was Nikki's choice of clothing, well if you actually called it clothing. The older Bella Twin was dressed in a black lace jumpsuit that left little to the imagination right now, while it held a small amount of class, it oozed raw sex appeal.

"Becky, you don't look so good." Nikki said as she placed a hand on Becky's cheek. "You're warm!"

"I'm fine, its just the temperature in here."

"Well if you say so." Nikki pulled away from Becky and sighed. "I've got to get going, I promised John that I'd be at catering before the show started."

"You and John are a thing again?"

"Yeah, we are. I... I'll see you around."

Becky watched the person of her affections practically sprint down the corridor, her eyes immediately went to Nikki's behind as she felt her face grow warm. What she needed right now was a ice cold shower, and something to keep her attention focused on tonight's show.

4.

Nikki's return to the WWE was the biggest talk after Summerslam, and there was only one woman on the SmackDown roster who couldn't keep her emotions under control.

"Becky, can you calm down before you wet yourself," Naomi sighed as she watched the woman bounce around on the balls of her feet. "I'm getting a headache just from seeing your hair bounce up and down."

"Just toss her out into the corridor." Natalya called out from her corner of the locker room. "Used to work perfectly when we were younger."

Becky glared at her former friend and sighed, "Sorry guys, I'm just stoked to see Nikki back-'

"Don't talk about that show stealing snitch." Carmella screeched while placing a ice pack against her left shoulder.

"Becks, while I'm happy to see her back where she belongs, you need to tone down that enthusiasm. Also, since when did you become Nikki's biggest fan? Last time I recall you guys being in the same vicinity, you swapped seats with Brie so you wouldn't be next to Nikki." Naomi said with a skeptical look.

'If you truly know how I feel about Nikki, then you'll understand why I can't shut up.' Becky thought as the door to the locker room opened. Nikki walked in with her chin up, she walked up to Naomi and Natalya, and pulled them into a fierce hug. 'Nikki sure does look good in those shorts... Damn it! C'mon Becky, you've got to get a hold of yourself... Think of something repulsive. Oh, Vickie Guerrero in a bikini!'

"MEH!"

Everyone stared at the red-head, the looks on their face varied from annoyance (Natalya and Alexa), to bemused (Carmella) and finally settled on concern (Naomi and Nikki).

"Becky, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine Nikki."

"Are you sure? You were bouncing around like a hyped up ten year old a few moments ago." Alexa asked in faux concern.

"I said I'm fine!" Becky yelled. "For goodness sake. I do wish I was with Sasha and Charlotte, at least they know when to keep their noses to themselves." She huffed and retrieved a bag from near her locker, she gave everyone a curt nod before storming out in a rage.

"Is she Bipolar?" Carmella snickered, she went silent when Nikki raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"The last time I spoke to Becky she acted the same as tonight. Does anyone know why she's like this?"

"Well Becks did get excited when she heard your music play, and just before you walked in, Becky was acting like a hyperactive child."

"And also she may have been staring at your ass."

Nikki frowned at Alexa's comment. "How could you possibly-'

"Well when you hugged Naomi and Nattie, she was staring at you and I happened to watch her gaze lower to your... Assets."

"I need to find her and talk to her. That'll also explain why she was acting funny at Wrestlemania, why didn't she tell me!"

"Maybe because your straight?"

Nikki chuckled at that comment, she cleared her throat, raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. She walked over to the door, turned to face the other woman and said "Who said I only like guys, hmm?"

5.

"Becky..."

"Nikki, I'm quite busy right now."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't! I know what the others said to you, Naomi told me everything."

"She didn't tell you the full version."

"Yeah, well I'm only interested in the half-'

Becky's tirade was cut short when a blur of blonde attacked Nikki from behind. The Bella Twin let out a cry of surprise as Carmella grabbed her by the hair and tossed her towards the wall, a sickening thud echoed down the corridor as Nikki collided with the concrete surface and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. Carmella continued her ruthless attack until the Lasskicker finally snapped out of her shock and pulled the self-proclaimed Princess of Staten Island off of Nikki and threw her to the other side of the corridor, she then fell to her knees and placed a hand on the fallen woman's shoulder.

"Nikki, are you-'

"Go away!"

"Nikki..."

"No, you didn't want to talk to me before. What makes you think I want to talk to you now!" Nikki snapped.

"Nikki, please let me help you." Becky pleaded, she could see the vulnerability shining in Nikki's dark brown eyes.

"Fine..."

Becky grinned as she wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist and helped her back up onto her feet, she swore she heard a soft shudder. "Nikki, I'm sorry that I've been acting like a jerk-' She felt a pair of lips pressed up against her own as the older twin pulled her closer, a soft whimper escaped her lips as Nikki let out a throaty chuckle. They continued to embrace each other for another thirty seconds before pulling away.

"Nikki?"

"Do you know how long I wanted to do that?" Nikki whispered while caressing the side of Becky's face. "I've been waiting for this moment since you and Paige decided to go and 'knock' Charlotte off of her feet."

"Oh god, you remember that?"

"Yep, I also remember you acting weird on the night of the Slammy Awards. Thinking of it now, you were checking out my ass!"

"I didn't mean it."

"Relax, I'm not offended at all." Nikki pressed a kiss to Becky's forehead, she wanted to spend the entire day hidden away with Becky. Was it too early to say she loved the eccentric orange-haired goofball.

"I maybe eccentric, but I am not a goofball..."

"Oh I said that out loud?"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me."

Nikki grinned before pressing her lips against a pair of quivering ones, she tightened the embrace and buried a hand into waves of fire colored hair. She could get used to being with someone again, after her last bitter break up with John, she thought she was doomed. But having Becky in her arms, she felt like she'd found home.


End file.
